Market Day
by RavenclawSnake
Summary: Remus and Sirius are in town one day when Remus runs into an ex. Things don't go well. Established Remus/Sirius relationship, established previous Remus/OC relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this is Brye and the idea.**

**Summary: Remus and Sirius are in town one day when Remus runs into an ex. Things don't go well. Established Remus/Sirius relationship, established previous Remus/OC relationship.**

Sirius smiled broadly as he tugged Remus through the crowds. It was a market day for the two. The full moon was just a night away and they needed a few things. Bandages for one. Sirius always helped stitch up Remus the morning after. Not as well as Lily could but it held until the red-head could get over to their flat. She'd bring Harry, her and James' son, and let Sirius watch him while she set Remus' wounds. Remus enjoyed it. Not the setting wounds part, heavens no. He liked seeing Lily and little Harry.

Remus cast a tired smile at Sirius and let him tug him along. It wasn't often something as simple as market day made Sirius smile and behave like a child. If it put a smile on Sirius' face, Remus figured it was alright. Often it made Remus himself smile and laugh and feel lighter than he ever would feel without Sirius. Sirius grabbed Remus' other hand and clasped them together. "I will be right back, Moony. I'll get the other stuff on the list, you go browse. Find a book or something," Sirius said, kissing Remus' forehead before running off and disappearing in the crowd.

Remus chuckled at his boyfriend's antics. Had it been a few months ago, he would have questioned how Sirius would find him when he didn't know where he would be, but he no longer questioned it. Sirius commonly shifted into Padfoot in an alleyway and carry his clothing and the bag in his jaw, following Remus' scent through the crowds, although it was never necessary anymore. Remus had begun to wait in a small pub after he was done browsing the market.

He spent a good chunk of an hour in the bookstore before he finally made a purchase and went to wait at the pub. Sirius wasn't waiting inside for Remus when he got there so Remus pulled up a chair and began to read. He'd lost track of time, becoming so immersed in his book he literally jumped when Sirius tapped his shoulders. "Good book, Moony?" Sirius asked as he sat in the chair opposite of Remus. Remus nodded but said nothing as he closed it and began to slip it into his own bag. He had planned on doing the shopping today but obviously Sirius had taken care of it.

Quick as a Seeker, Sirius snatched the book and read the title under his breath. "_A Slave and His Master_...Remus, you bought an erotica book?" Sirius said, raising his eyes to look at Remus. The man was blushing darkly and snatched the book back from him. "Naughty boy, Remus," laughed Sirius, winking playfully.

"I'm an adult, I think I'm free to buy erotica if I damn well please, Sirius. Coming from you, the boy who had a stash of _Playwitch_ magazines under his bed in fourth year through the rest of our schooling, I think Mr. Pot is calling Mr. Kettle black," Remus said quickly. Sirius leaned back in his chair and cocked an eyebrow, the grin never leaving his face. As Remus stuffed the book into his bag, a shadow loomed over him. Sirius' grin faltered and he leaned forward. The cause of the shadow was a man and he was, judging by the stench on his breath and clothes, drunk.

"Oi, get going. We aren't paying your tab so move on," said Sirius, his eyes narrowed. Remus didn't turn around to look at the person; they'd leave if Sirius got angry. But when the shadow, and stench, did not move, Sirius spoke up again. "Hey, get the hell out of my sight. We aren't lending you any money for your next drink either. Find another Person to mooch off of and kiss my arse," snapped Sirius. Again, the man didn't leave but instead decided to address Remus.

"Remus Lupin," the man said darkly, sending chills up Remus' spine. Remus turned his head and looked over his shoulder. The man was tall and burly; a mop of blonde hair fell in messy curls on his shoulders and he had a look in his eyes. It wasn't mean but it wasn't dangerous. It was smug satisfaction. Like when someone cheats on a test and gets away with it; an undeserved sense of satisfaction.

"Brye," Remus said shortly, not locking eyes with him but instead opting to look above them, at the eyebrows. He'd learned that if he didn't make direct eye contact with a person, it would be a bit less intimidating to him.

"Have a new boy toy, I see," sneered Brye. He seemed to eye Sirius' hair that was starting to become longer than shoulder length. "Girl toy, by the looks though," Brye said with a simple shrug. Sirius' hands clenched into fists and he stood up quickly, the chair making a painful scraping noise as it was dragged across the stone floor. "Got temper I see. If I remember correctly, that's what you like. Something to dominate you during sex," said Brye, his tone dark and pompous.

"Don't you talk about Remus like that," snapped Sirius, withdrawing his wand. He didn't know the man but he did know that no one spoke about his friends, much less his boyfriend, like that, unless they wanted to die. Remus looked over at Sirius and then stood up calmly. "Remus, sit back down, I've got this," Sirius said quietly but Remus ignored him.

"Yes Remus, let your big bad boy toy take care of everything," Brye said tauntingly. "Does he know who was your first? Who took what you held so dearly to yourself in one night? Drunk and needy?" Brye said, smirking and eyeing Remus with a look that had Sirius wanting to curse Brye's cock right off where he stood. Sirius looked over at Remus just in time to see the man's disposition and stance change. His eyes seemed to harden and he rose to his full height.

"Sirius is not my boy toy, as you so call him. He is my boyfriend and you will not speak of him like that. As for if he knew, no. You may have been my first, Brye, but you will not hold it like that. As far as I'm concerned, it never happened," said Remus coldly, staring hard into the man's eyes. "I highly doubt he will care. If he loves me the way he says he loves me, he won't care," he said firmly. "As for you, you think you're all high and mighty for fucking Remus Lupin, the boy who anyone who had reproductive organs wanted to fuck in sixth year," sneered Remus. "I know you, Brye, and how you and your parents think. Blood purists and Creature haters. How would Mummy and Daddy Dearest react if they knew their precious sons cock was up a half-blood's arse? Be disheartened? Disappointed? Can you imagine their reactions if they found out said half-blood was a werewolf? They might very well disown you," Remus said, a grin spreading across his face. It was utter giddiness at beating Brye at his own game.

"When me and Sirius do eventually have sex, it will not be drunken, like when you took me. It will be something you will never experience because you'll be bar-hopping and screwing anything with a pulse," Remus said, picking up his bag. "C'mon Sirius. Let's get home," Remus said, looking away from Brye. He still had the hard expression but he was starting to sink back into his normal self. Sirius grabbed his bag up off the ground and took Remus' hand. Together they walked to the entrance of the pub and kissed in the doorway before Apparating home, leaving a dumbfounded Brye standing at the pub, horrified.

**A/N: Alright, Brye is honestly not that much of an asshole. I promise that. He is, however, a terrible flirt.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a quiet evening after they had gotten home. Remus had immediately locked himself in his study and wouldn't come out for anything. Sirius had parked himself outside the door and tried coaxing him out for hours before his stomach rumbled. Sirius sighed and knocked on the door. "Remus, love, come on out, please? I'm hungry and Merlin knows you must be hungry too. Come out, please? Or talk to me?" he pleaded, pressing his face against the door. He heard Remus shift inside and for a second he though Remus was going to come out, but no. Instead he heard Remus putting a chair against the door and walking back to wherever he had been sitting.

Sirius groaned and slammed his hand against the door. "C'mon," he whined. "Talk to me, please, Remus. If we're going to stay together, you're going to have to talk to me," he said, sliding down to the floor. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard Remus say, 'Not if I can help it'. Sirius whined pitifully and scratched at the door. "If you won't come out, and you need to eat, I'm going to start sliding strips of meat underneath the door. Maybe some bread. Some cheese. You can make a damn sandwhich," he growled in annoyance. He wouldn't be as annoyed if Remus would just say something to him but he just WASN'T talking. There was no response from him at any question Sirius gave him. He'd even asked if he wanted chocolate two hours ago and there wasn't a peep! Normally when the werewolf heard the word "chocolate", he turned into a child and would beg you until you got him some. Sirius stood up and left the hallway, moody and annoyed at his boyfriend.

From the office, Remus sat on the leather loveseat, his legs pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his knees. He had locked himself up in his room for god knows how long and Sirius had been trying to get him to come out. He didn't want to come out. He didn't want to talk. He was already starting to second guess what he had said at the pub and was just wishing that Sirius would leave him be and let him sulk. There was banging and clanging coming from the kitchen which meant Sirius was slamming things. A small part of him wanted to yell at Sirius and tell him he was going to break the hinges. Even though a simple Reparo would fix the hinges, it was still the principle of the matter. He didn't like things breaking, especially if he had to use them every day. Remus rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced around the room to see if there was a clock. There used to be one that hung above the door but he and Sirius had an argument about that. Something about Sirius didn't understand the Muggle clocks (he'd grown up with one that not only told the time but the moon placement as well as the date). Remus had gone for a walk and when he came back, it was in the trash and Sirius was gone for the night.

It wasn't exactly uncommon that the two fought but it wasn't exactly unheard of. They probably were at each other's throats (as Sirius liked to say, not in the good way) once or twice a month about anything. It could be as small as something for dinner or as big as the full moon or a date night for the two. This wasn't exactly a fight but it was sure nearing on the normal after effects of Sirius and Remus' fights. Sirius would stomp around angrily and Remus would make himself scarce. Sirius would never hurt him but he did throw his hands up in the air, dangerously close to Remus, when he was angry. So it was better just to hide and wait till Sirius calmed down.

An hour later (he thought it was an hour, without a clock it was hard to keep track of time), the banging stopped and he heard the television click on. Remus stood up shakily and removed the chair that he had placed in front of the door. Slowly and quietly, he opened the door and hurried out into the hallway. He peeked around the corner and looked into the living room. Sirius was sitting on the couch, his eyes glued to the television set. Remus strode over, his shoulders hunched forward and his head down, and sunk onto the couch. Sirius didn't look at him, his eyes not tearing away from the television. It was just Muggle news but it was taking his mind off their little tiff. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Sirius wrapped one arm around Remus and pulled him against him, tucking Remus' head underneath his chin and wrapping his other arm around him.

"Feeling better, love?" Sirius murmured after they got situated and Remus had relaxed into Sirius. Remus shrugged nonchalantly and breathed in, the smell of Sirius filling his nose. Sirius glanced down at Remus. Remus' eyes were half-lidded and he looked tired. Sirius rubbed Remus' back soothingly and smiled a little. "So, that drunkard was an ex of yours," Sirius said, a hint of distaste in his tone. Remus nodded sullenly and Sirius grimaced. "He's a twat," Sirius commented. This shook Remus out of his moping and finally he chuckled and nodded in agreement. Sirius smiled lovingly at Remus and kissed the top of his head. "Lucky for me, you left him. Now I got you and he's just some scum on our shoes," Sirius mused, laughing a little.

Remus chuckled and nuzzled Sirius. "Love you," he whispered, cuddling into Sirius' chest. Sirius hugged him tightly and they dozed off. Just an average argument for the two.

**A/N: Just a bit of semi-fluff. xD Not very good but I wrote most of this when I was half-asleep.**


End file.
